Ice Cold
by Mez'n'Ser
Summary: Iemitsu and the Ninth made a mistake sealing away Tsuna's flames. They did not remember what happens when you seal away the flames of someone with a deep bond with their flames. If they do not die, it's as if they are walking winter. Cold!Distant!Tsuna. Parental!Reborn BamfMama!Nana
1. Chapter 1

_**Ice Cold**_

 **Summary** : Iemitsu and the Ninth made a mistake sealing away Tsuna's flames. They did not remember what happens when you seal away the flames of someone with a deep bond with their flames. If they do not die, it's as if they are walking winter.

 **AN: The reasoning behind this is that, I always thought that sealing away someone's flames would affect them more than it did Tsuna. I mean come on they sealed away what is basically his life force, so shouldn't it have affected him in some form?**

 **I have been inspired to continue this thanks to the awesome kurosakiami01. I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tsuna didn't understand why he felt so cold and empty after the kind old man pulled his finger away from his forehead. But, the seven year old felt as if he had lost a limb as he cried into Iemitsu's chest. Tsuna felt betrayed, though he was unsure why and he was cold...so very cold. He was barely aware of anything or that he was given to his mother as he cried and shivered his core temperature started to slowly drop.

The next day, Nana watched her son worriedly after her husband and his boss left. The young mother just knew she shouldn't have left them with her Tsu-kun, but she had trusted her husband. Her Tsu-kun wouldn't stop shivering even after she wrapped him in an electric blanket and he was so pale. Even his bright eyes and fluffy hair seemed to have lost their life and were a pale shade of the bright color they had been.

As she watched her once bright boy stumble around the next week as if he had lost a limb and had to learn to walk again, Nana felt some of the love she held for Iemitsu die. Her husband had somehow hurt her baby, her light, and she would not forgive him. Nana resigned herself to set back and watch her baby boy for now as she tried to figure out what was wrong and how to help him.

After observing her boy for two weeks, Nana noticed how withdrawn her son slowly became and how his classmates started to go out of their way to pick on her son. Once she saw how the teachers were ignoring the bullying, the young mother confronted the teachers and ended up pulling Tsuna out of the elementary school. The same day, she bought Tsuna a laptop and enrolled him into an online school she heard about from some of her friends. She resolved to not tell her husband about what she had done as she felt it was his fault that this had happened in the first place. Her little boy did not deserve this and she would have him grow up in a healthy environment that wouldn't put him through more stress. Tsu-kun was suffering enough even if she did not know what was wrong with him yet. She would find out and then her husband would feel the full force of her wrath!

Nana could only watch with growing sadness as her little boy became more and more distant and cold, both physically and personality wise, as the years went on. When she had first seen Tsuna practically blue one morning and seeming to breath out puffs of cold air, she had rushed him to the local hospital only to have the doctor to shrug stumped as to what the problem could be. Apparently, Tsu-kun's core temperature was lowering at rapid rate to the point he was emitting waves of cold air to the environment around him. At the rate it was going, the doctor concluded it would get to the point that he could freeze things just by touching them.

This only further worried Nana and even after multiple tests, the hospital could not find a cure. All they could do was have Tsuna wear specially insulated clothing to keep his Chill, as a nurse called it, from affecting everyone around him and to come in for weekly check ups to make sure his core temperature wasn't dropping below zero. Nothing they did would raise it and the doctors were worried that if he got sick it could prove fatal to the growing boy. Tsuna had to have a specialized meal plan made for him to make sure he got the needed nutrients because it was found that since his core temperature began to fall, his metabolism seemed to have began working in over time, similar to that of hibernating animals but times ten. On top of her son becoming a walking popsicle, Nana had to worry about him possibly starving to death if he did not eat something every hour or so.

The only good thing that came out of this is that his grades were nearly genius level. Nana noticed that since this happened after getting used to being without whatever was taken from him, Tsuna became more focused to the point that he noticed everything going on around him and retained all the information he absorbed. Nana was proud at the praise she read in the emails from Tsu-kun's online teachers and he had been bumped up a few grades. She just wished this talent hadn't come at the price of Tsuna isolating himself in the house and being unable to make friends because of his condition.

As another act of vengeance against her husband, Nana would feed him false information during his monthly calls as the man never once set foot into the house after that visit. If he wasn't going to come and see her son after what he had done then he did not deserve to know what was happening in Tsu-kun's life. She had tried to tell him once when it all started and he just blew it off saying it was a 'phase'. If he truly didn't care what was happening, Nana would not tell him!

So when she found the flyer in her mailbox when Tsuna turned fourteen, Nana sensed that her husband had something to do with this. But, she hesitated before calling the number, just maybe, just maybe this Reborn would be able to help her Tsu-kun. She wanted her happy little boy back. She wanted him to live again!

"Ano, is this Reborn?" Nana hummed softly after the person on the other end picked up, before adopting her air-headed persona, "This is Sawada, Nana, I would like to hire you to teach my Tsu-kun.~"

* * *

 **AN: Personally, I always thought the civilian women in KHR were a lil too oblivious and I feel that Nana wouldn't stand for her baby boy to be hurt and bullied. -whispers- Secretly, I have always shipped Nana and Adult Reborn as Reborn is kinda like the father Tsuna never really had. Sure he bullies Tsuna at first but he works to better Tsuna and basically raised him into the boss he is. That's more than Iemitsu has ever done in my opinion. So, I feel as if this Nana would divorce Iemitsu later on down the line.**

 **Welp, tell me who you guys think Tsuna should be shipped with and if I should ship Nana/Reborn?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just wanted to tell people I have set up a Twitter and Tumblr, the links are on my profile if you guys want to ask questions about the stories or pry into the character's lives.**

 **AN:** Hmm you guys brought up a lot of good points. Personally, I do love R27 but I see so many stories with that pairing that I want to give a different pairing a shot. Though at the moment after reading your reviews I have decided that I will just see where the muse goes with this and leave Tsuna without a pairing for now.

As for the Reborn/Nana ship, I think I will do the same with them. Just gonna see where it goes whether it ends in sibling love or love-love or just awesome best friends. Either way it goes I will do my best.

Now, I just need to figure out how to get Tsuna to meet his guardians, as he can't go to school because of his condition, plus Mama Bear Nana would rip that place apart if he got bullied. Dear god, why do I suddenly imagine Kyoya witnessing one of Nana's Mama Bear moments when some boys corner Tsuna in the market because people still are humans and spread rumors about the strange Sawada boy and Kyoya, who is there because of pickpocket rumors, sees Nana corner the boys after Tsuna gets done with them. -thinking pose- Hmmmm..

Now I thought over how Reborn should be introduced and hope you guys like this. Its really hard to keep this guy in character!

 **Still not Beta'd, if anyone wants to do be my beta please tell me. I can proofread my own works, but I sometimes don't catch all of my mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no need for me to write fanfictions. So no I don't own this awesomeness.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

If there was one mystery in all of Namimori, it was the Sawada boy. Other than his doctor and mother, no one was aware of Tsunayoshi Sawada's medical condition. To the entire town, Tsuna was a strange isolated boy that resembled a ghost whenever seen while decked out in winter clothing all year around. He was seen as strange, distant and cold by those around him.

Reborn, after asking around about the boy, promptly burning the file Iemitsu had given him. It was absolutely useless! Nothing in the file matched what he learned from the residents of the town and what he had gleaned from observing the advisor's wife and son. This lead him to two conclusions: Iemitsu knew absolutely nothing about his family and Nana was feeding her husband false information. This both irritated the infant hitman and amused him to no end. Though this proved to Reborn what he already knew: Iemitsu was a fucking useless idiot.

The man had constructed his own little delusional world and did not see what was obvious! Did that man not possess the Vongola's Hyper Intuition? Obviously not or he would knew that his wife was not the air headed trophy wife he believed and his son held no love for his father. From what Reborn had observed from the mother and son, Nana was as far from an air headed idiot as you could get and cared deeply for her son. To the point that, after a little digging, Reborn learned that the woman had pulled her son out of elementary school at the first time of bullying and has homeschooled him since. These were not the actions of an airhead, those were the actions of a concerned mother.

As for Tsunayoshi, that boy held absolutely no love for his father; if his daily morning routine of flipping or turning over Iemitsu's pictures was any indication. And the fact that the boy had cut out Iemitsu from the photo of his family on his desk. This indicated that Tsunayoshi held deep anger toward the CEDEF leader most likely from his actions as a father or rather his lack of being a father. Reborn also noted the grace that the teen walked with and from the grades he had pulled up after hacking into Tsuna's online school, he was rather smart as well. Nothing like the file said he was.

Another thing that was not mentioned in the file was Tsuna's aversion to human contact. From what Reborn could see, Tsuna avoided all contact with Nana unless he was completely decked out in his gear over his normal day clothes. Even then, the boy avoided standing too close to his mother and kept his distant. He also noticed that his new student rarely talked. Whether this was by personal choice or a possible unknown medical condition, Reborn did not know but planned to find out. The hitman took note of the gear that Tsuna always put on before helping his mother in the mornings with breakfast, and that he would wear all day til bedtime: elbow length gloves, a long sleeved turtleneck sweater, and a winter lower face mask. Even though he was decked out in winter gear, the teen did not looked phased at all by the coming summer's heat, if anything Tsuna seemed cold.

Reborn was rather worried about how pale his student was. When compared with a photo of Tsuna at age seven, the Tsuna of now looked like the ghost of an older version of the child. This raised many more questions in the hitman's mind and made him wonder if Iemitsu had failed to mention something when he asked about the boy's flame capacity. As well as made him wonder what all Nana had been hiding from her husband all these years and why.

Reborn frowned slightly as he headed toward the door after Nana sent Tsuna out presumably to the market place, right after an unknown male, possibly the boy's doctor judging by his clothing and the large file he was carrying, entered the house. The infant hitman tilted his fedora up after using the Leon stick to press the doorbell. He tensed ever so slightly as he heard soft footsteps coming toward the door, much to light to be a mans so it was Nana who was about to open it. Smiling charmingly up at the surprised housewife, Reborn introduced himself, "Ciaossu, I am the home tutor, Reborn. Are you Sawada, Nana?"

* * *

 **AN: -falls over- Sorry for the shortness of chapter 2, just wanted to get Reborn's POV about what was going on before the meeting between him and Nana along with the mysterious family doctor, whom I need to look up Japanese names for. The good doc is probably going to be the only recurring oc in this fic.**

 **Welp, tell me what you think. Also if you guys want to draw some fan art for any of my stories, be my guest I would love to see what you guys imagine the characters look like in the stories.**


	3. Good News

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I've been gone so long and disappeared for a bit. I've been busy with life and stuff, plus got a new job! ^w^ Yeah!**

 **Anyway, I've decided to give my stories one more chance and revamp them! Even the ones that were adopted. Yes, the originals can still be adopted, though I will be putting the originals in one large story dump along with a list of people whom have adopted them to make it easier and to declutter my account. PM me if you are still interested in adopting them.**

 **Following stories will be revamped!**

 **Winged Heart of Harmony**

 **Gonna Need Therapy**

 **Ice Cold**

 **I will also be taking up the following stories from my Story Ideas**

 **Errand Boy Tsuna**

 **Cake Sale**

 **Holy Sky Above**

 **Hopefully you guys will like the revamped versions and the new stories when I get them posted.**

 **ITS GOOD TO BE BACK**

 **Love, Mez'n'Ser**


End file.
